1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check link apparatus which defines a full open position of a door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A check link apparatus is used in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. This check link apparatus is disposed between a vehicle main body and a door and is configured to define a full open position (a maximum open position) of the door.
A general check link apparatus includes an arm, which is connected to a vehicle main body rotatably at one end thereof, and a holding member, which is mounted on a door and through which the arm is inserted slidably, and is configured to define a full open position of the door by bringing a stopper portion, which is provided at the other end of the arm, into abutment with an abutment surface of the holding member. Because of this, the stopper portion, which receives a load when the door is fully opened, is required to be strong.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3099226 discloses a check link having a stopper portion, in which strength thereof is increased by forming a projecting portion by bending an expanded portion formed at an end portion of a metal core of an arm and by covering this projecting portion with a resin material.
In the case of the check link apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3099226, since the check link apparatus includes the stopper portion having the projecting portion formed by bending the metal core, the strength of the metal core itself at the stopper portion is increased. However, the projecting portion and a corner portion of a plate end face of the metal core which forms the projecting portion are disposed ahead of a case of a holding member which travels along the arm to be brought into abutment therewith via the resin material. Because of this, when impact is applied to the resin material, which covers the stopper portion, as a result of the holding member coming into abutment with the stopper portion, there may be a situation in which the resin material is separated from the stopper portion, starting from the projecting portion of the metal core or the corner portion thereof. With a view to preventing the separation of the resin material from the stopper portion, a vertical dimension of the stopper portion needs to be increased so as not only to increase its load receiving area but also to decrease an angle difference when a vertical offset abutment occurs between the case and the stopper portion. This eventually enlarges the stopper portion. Moreover, in this check link apparatus, since the projecting portion is formed by bending the expanded portion formed by cutting a sheet material, there is also caused a problem that the workability is deteriorated, leading to high production costs.